1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to plug connectors, and more specifically to a plug connection with outlet shut-off.
2. Description of Related Art
Plug connections, and in particular a plug connection with outlet shut-off, are frequently used in the automotive industry. For example, they are used to interrupt the fluid flow when an engine is connected to fuel lines, while testing the engine at the production site. The fuel lines are subsequently disconnected from the fuel supply after the test is run in order to be transported to the assembly line, where they are reinstalled and the final connection with the fuel line is made. When this connection is made, the valve body that was previously held in the closed position by the compression spring, is pressed into the open position when the plug-in part is inserted, such that the fuel is able to flow through the plug connection without obstruction.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a plug connection for a conduit that includes an automatic shut-off feature, is simple to assemble, and cost-effective to manufacture.
One advantage of the present invention is the flawless function of the outlet shut-off, and that the valve body is adequately guided in the receptacle housing and easily installed to ensure the function of the outlet shut-off. Another advantage of the present invention is that the constructive design of the outlet shut-off within the flow-through chamber be simple and that the outlet shut-off be cost-effective.
Accordingly, a plug connection with a valve body is provided in the form of a sleeve that is closed by an approximately conical end wall on its end that faces away from the inserting opening and penetrated by a rib. The valve body includes at least three axially parallel ribs are uniformly distributed over the circumference of the rear side of the end wall, and the ribs are disposed in corresponding longitudinal grooves in the inner wall of the receptacle housing.
The outer wall of the sleeve of the valve body is widened to form a circumferential contact groove. The valve body is pressed against the rear ring seal viewed in the inserting direction in the closed position while the front part of the sleeve extends through the ring seal. The part of the radial rib which protrudes beyond the sleeve is terminated with an edge that is inwardly pressed into the open position away from the end face of the plug-in part during the insertion into the opening.
The inner wall of the receptacle housing is provided with additional longitudinal grooves such that the longitudinal grooves that serve as fluid passages after the valve body is pressed away.
Other features, objectives and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.